Multimedia conferencing technology enables individual users located in disparate geographic locations, and operating disparate devices, e.g. devices having different operating systems, different screen resolutions, different processing capabilities, etc., to engage in a multimedia conference without the need for each user to possess expensive video conferencing equipment. In one example, a user may engage in a multimedia conference using any web browser-enabled device. In this manner, multimedia conferencing may allow users to view and hear one another, such as in order to participate in panel discussions, multi-person interviews, or classes, irrespective of the users' geographic locations and with minimal user device requirements.